


Kenopsia (EMH Fanfic)

by Vapid_Specter



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Poor Evan, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slenderverse, Tumblr Prompt, slight Vinny/Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapid_Specter/pseuds/Vapid_Specter
Summary: No one was on the roads and all the houses on the street were pitch black with all of their lights out.Except for one.In the middle of the symmetric line of houses laid a house with one light on, the balcony.On that balcony, there was a man.
Relationships: Evan/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kenopsia (EMH Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> ken·op·si·a.  
> /noun/  
>  the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that's usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet
> 
> ···············
> 
> Heyo, sorry I haven't posted an actual story in a while.  
> I haven't had much time or inspiration to write.  
> But thanks to Tumblr I got inspired to write this.
> 
> (Sorry, Vinnie and Evan are so OOC.)

It was cold and dark and raining. The stars were covered by the blanket of clouds that consumed the sky, covering any and all light that attempted to shine through it.

The neighborhood was quiet and badly lit, leaving only small balls of light every 30 feet. 

No one was on the roads and all the houses on the street were pitch black with all of their lights out. Except for one.

In the middle of the symmetric line of houses laid a house with one light on, the balcony.

On that balcony, there was a man. 

He was short in stature, with long brown hair that reached just below his ears. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and ripped jeans. Along with brown hiking boots. 

Just standing there. Eyes closed. Letting the rain cast down his face in long, heavy droplets. 

There were no discernible emotions on his face. As if he was simply detached from his body, rid of all feelings. 

The sound of the sliding glass door seemed to break the man’s trance, as he opened his eyes and cast his gaze toward the man standing in the doorway.

He was taller and more heavyset. He had dark brown, almost black hair. Along with a thick beard over his face. He wore a similar outfit to the shorter male but wore glasses.

“Ev? What’re you doing out here? It’s pouring.” The taller man asked with a look of genuine concern on his face. The ladder just shrugged, not seeming to have a good answer to the other’s question. If an answer at all.

The former, against his better judgment, joined the other out in the rain. Closing the door after him and walking over to stand next to the male at the railing.

Minutes of silence passed between them. The seemingly never-ending rain filling it like white noise. Until the shorter man spoke up.

“Have you ever seen the life leave someone’s eyes?”

The other, very taken aback by the question, just stared at him. But the shorter never dared to meet his gaze. 

“N-no. I haven’t. Why?” He finally responded after moments of contemplation. 

“It’s all I can fucking see anymore... every time I close my eyes I can see them... I can see what they looked like... I can feel their bodies go limp. I can hear what they said... right before.”

The shorter paused. Letting the steady sounds of the rain engulf the silence. The other paused in hesitation, seeming trying to think over his words before he said them. 

“Evan you.. you know that wasn’t your fault. You... you didn’t have a choice.” He said solemnly to the man now known as Evan. Evan looked downcast at the ground below them. 

“But I did Vinnie. I knew something was wrong with me but I didn’t say anything. I knew I was losing gaps of time. Waking up in places I didn’t remember falling asleep in. Remembering memories that aren’t mine... “ He looked at his hands and closed his eyes.

“Part of me knew what was going on. And I was either too batshit or too scared to admit it.” He opened them and looked over at Vinnie. Who looked back with an unidentifiable look on his face. 

“It’s my fault. I should’ve told you guys what was going on. I should’ve checked myself into a hospital. I should’ve distanced myself from you guys. I should have-“ He was cut off by Vinnie hugging him. 

Evan didn’t even realize he was crying but couldn’t stop even when he did. Vinnie shushed him gently and held him, letting him cry it out. 

After about 15 minutes Evan calmed down to only a few sniffles. And Vinnie let go of him and knelt down a little to meet his height. He looked at Evan with a look as a mother would give a crying child. 

“I’m sorry.. this is so stupid,” Evan said with a small chuckle. Humor was always Evan’s way of coping with things that were difficult or hurt. It was his shield from reality.

“Hey, hey, look at me” Evan looked at Vinnie with sadness in his eyes. Vinnie knew it wasn’t because of him but rather that he felt guilty for everything that happened.

“This is not your fault. Okay? We all make mistakes and you can’t blame yourself for every little thing you do. It’s in the past now, and we can’t change that. But I know you, and you are not a bad person. Okay?” 

Evan looked at Vinnie with tears in his eyes. Not from sadness anymore, but relief. He nodded and looked around and saw that it had stopped raining. 

“Come on, lets get you warmed up. You can take a nice warm bath while I make you some ramen. That sound good?” Evan nodded and walked inside, not giving a shit about getting the carpet wet, and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

Vinnie sighed and started on the ramen. 

He hated lying to Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr Prompt is "Have you ever seen the life leave someone's body?"  
> Here’s the original Tumblr post: https://sagamemes.tumblr.com/post/172145375396/angst-post-angst-sentences-feel-free-to


End file.
